Jealousy
by ZmCa
Summary: 2U couple Yunho x Yoochun / "Dengar Chunnieku sayang... Aku tidak pernah melihatmu cemburu dan terkadang itu membuatku ragu. Jangan marah ne?" /YAOI/-Z


**Rate : M! For Lime. Inget LIME bukan LEMON! Lol!**

_**Warning : Lime, Vulgar, Typo, mengantung (as usual). Lol**_

_Disclaimer : Them Self_

_(A/N : Pokoknya gw sedang tergila-gila dengan 2U couple... mereka cocok ya~ XD #digeplakJJumma&Junchan. Terserah mau komentar apa tentang couple ini. Yang penting menurut gw mereka cocok. Kesannya mereka itu BACKSTREET! Pacarannya diem-diem... Soalnya gw sering mendapati pandangan YH & YC gimanaa gitu~ GYAAA! *nosebleed*_

_Tapi gw tetep __**YJS**__ kok... YUNJAE IS REAL! Lol! Karena pasalnya gw & Ca (sodara yang satu account dengan gw di account ini) sama-sama suka semua couple DBSK! Mau di mix kayak apa juga tetep aja suka –w-b)_

.

* * *

.

"Fuck, Jung Yunho," pemuda tampan itu menatap tajam kekasihnya yang sedang memeluk-meluk pria manis lain dengan gemas. Tangan pemuda ini terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Bibirnya melantunkan umpatan-umpatan kesal terhadap pria yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Jung Yunho'.

'_Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti.'_

.

* * *

**Jealousy**

-Z-

.

_**2U (Yunho X Yoochun) Fanfiction**_

.

NP : _**I Deal Scenario**_ – JYJ, _**B.U.T**_ – TVXQ & _**Athena**_ – TVXQ

.

* * *

.

Yunho menyeringai pelan saat mengetahui Yoochun yang notabene kekasihnya di balik layar—atau mudahnya backstreet—sedang menatapnya kesal. Terbukti dari tangannya yang terkepal sedang rahangnya yang mengeras. Tetapi bukannya menghentikan prilakunya, Yunho malah semakin erat memeluk Junsu yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya.

Junsu sendiri yang sedang dipeluk Yunho sedang fokus dengan ponsel yang ada di tangannya tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang semakin mendekapnya dengan erat. Menurutnya pelukan Yunho hangat dan sedikit nyaman. Malahan karena Yunho terlalu lama memeluknya, Junsu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Yunho yang sedari tadi duduk di belakangnya.

"Junsu-ah... hangaat~" Yunho membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk Junsu. Tetapi mata pria itu tetap awas memandang Yoochun yang sekarang sudah melotot ke arahnya. Seringaian muncul semakin lebar.

Yoochun perlahan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Junsu dan Yunho yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Dengan sigap Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junsu, agar berkesan ingin tahu apa yang sedang Junsu lakukan.

"Su-ie, sedang apa?" Yoochun segaja menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Junsu agar pandangannya bisa melihat layar ponsel Junsu.

Sedangkan Junsu yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan tetap fokus ke ponselnya. Kebiasaan saat Junsu sedang berkonsentrasi, pikirannya akan terpusat pada ponselnya saja. Bahkan jujur saja Junsu tidak sadar akan Yunho yang tadi sempat menggosokan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya ataupun Yoochun yang sekarang sedang menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

Junsu baru sadar dari dunianya saat Yoochun tiba-tiba mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya yang mengudang lemparan ponsel oleh Junsu dan pandangan menusuk dari Yunho. Yunho perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya di pinggang Junsu dan membiarkan Junsu yang marah-marah dengan wajah merah kepada Yoochun.

'Yoochun pasti balas dendam' gumam Yunho dalam hati sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa. Pandangannya berputar di ruangan tengah apartement Jaejoong. Semuanya sedang berkumpul disini.

Lima menit kemudian Yunho berusaha fokus dengan ponselnya dan mengabaikan Yoosu couple yang sedang peluk-pelukan seperti apa yang tadi dia lakukan terhadap Junsu. _'ARGH... dear someone, keluarkan aku dari sini!'_

Pandangan Yunho langsung berbinar saat melihat Jaejoong dengan Changmin di belakangnya yang sedang membawa sepiring kue kering yang bertabur _choco_. Dengan segera Yunho menatap Jaejoong antusias dan menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya. Jaejoong yang mengerti pandangan Yunho segera duduk di samping Yunho.

Detik dimana Jaejoong duduk, adalah detik yang sama dengan Yunho yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong dan menghisap leher putih itu kuat. Dua detik setelah itu, Jaejoong mengerang pelan dan Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Jaejoong. Matanya segera mencari sosok Yoochun yang sekarang memberikan death glare kepada YunJae couple. Seringaian Yunho kembali merekah melihat Yoochun mencengkram tangannya sendiri terlalu erat.

Yunho segera bangkit dan mengendong Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar Jaejoong. Hal ini mengundang rontaan keras dari Jaejoong karena mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Yunho akan berakibat fatal terhadap pantat dan gerakannya saat melakukan perfome besok.

Changmin yang sedang mengunyah kue kering sambil menonton TV hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu pandangannya kembali fokus ke televisi yang menampilkan _reality show_. Changmin seakan mengerti bahwa nafsu Yunho cukup besar dan perlu pelampiasan yang cukup.

Sedangkan Yoochun yang sedari tadi melihat jelas adegan itu segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Junsu. Pelukannya di pinggang Junsu mengerat seiring dengan desahan Jaejoong yang mulai menggema.

'_Tch, Yunho berengsek'_

.

* * *

.

**01.25 AM**

Yoochun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya tertekuk karena kesal. Matanya menatap pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan pandangan kesal dan menusuk. Sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang tengah rumah Jaejoong. Dirinya memilih untuk menunggu 'kekasih'-nya keluar dari ruangan nista itu. Sedangkan Junsu dan Changmin sudah tertidur di kamar tamu Jaejoong.

Menunggu lima menit sangat lama bagi Yoochun saat mengingat 'kekasih'-nya sedang bercinta di ruangan yang sedang dipandanginya sedari tadi. Sampai akhirnya gagang pintu bergerak turun perlahan dan keluarlah sosok Yunho dengan wajah yang tampak segar.

Segera Yoochun bangkit meraih tangan Yunho dan menarik pria itu keluar dari apartement Jaejoong tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Yoochun yang menurutnya lucu.

Tangan Yoochun menarik Yunho untuk berjalan ke lift dan turun ke _basement _dimana mobil Yoochun berada. Dengan cepat Yoochun mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, menekan tombol yang membuat mobilnya tidak dalam keadaan terkunci. Dengan cepat menarik Yunho dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Yunho-'nya'!

Setelah memastikan Yunho masuk, segera Yoochun berjalan ke kursi pengemudi. Menyalakan mobilnya dan segera menjalankan mobil mewah itu keluar dari _basement_ dimana mereka berada.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho," Yoochun bergumam dengan nada kesal. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada jalanan kosong di hadapannya.

Yunho menyungingkan senyum di bibir tebalnya. Perlahan dia menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengecup telinga Yoochun, "Kita kan harus memainkan peran dengan baik, Chunnie-ah~" ucap Yunho disambung dengan kekehannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Yoochun yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba segera menge-rem mobilnya membuat Yunho terantuk dengan kaca depan karena tidak menggunakan _seat belt_.

"Berengsek. Dasar playboy!" Yoochun kembali menjalankan mobilnya, mengabaikan Yunho yang sedang mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Ternyata melihatmu ngambek lucu juga. Selama ini kau selalu bertingkah manly dan dewasa, sih," Yunho terkekeh pelan dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas jok dimana dia sedang duduk. Tubuhnya sedikit dimiringkan ke arah Yoochun. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman.

Yoochun berusaha tidak menganggap Yunho ada dan tetap menjalankan mobilnya ke apartementnya.

.

* * *

.

**02.00AM**

Yunho memainkan rambut Yoochun yang sedang menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sesekali Yunho mengecup telinga Yoochun—yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitif yang dimiliki Yoochun—dan mengundang cacian dari mulut Yoochun itu sendiri.

Mulai bosan karena Yoochun terus berkonsentrasi dengan ponselnya, Yunho mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yoochun dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut mengingat mereka sedang berada di atas kasur Yoochun.

Yoochun terkekeh geli saat Yunho menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di lengan Yoochun. Dan Yoochun segera meletakan ponselnya saat mendapati Yunho hendak tidur. Maksudnya mendiamkan Yunho sejak tadi bukan untuk mengudang pria tampan itu tidur, tetapi agar Yunho kesal karena Yoochun abaikan.

"Yah! Kenapa malah tidur?" Yoochun menyentil dahi Yunho dengan keras dan membuat Yunho mengerang sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Yunho merenggut dan segera memeluk pinggang Yoochun. Menarik pria yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya ke atas tubuhnya membuat Yoochun menindih Yunho.

"Kau juga kenapa mendiamkanku?" Yunho bertanya sambil menaikan alisnya meminta jawaban.

"Kau juga terlalu dekat dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong-_hyung_! Kau masih bisa marah kepadaku setelah 'having sex' dengan Jaejoong-_hyung_, eoh?" Yoochun membalas ucapan Yunho dengan sengit. Matanya sedikit dipicingkan dan tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan berat badannya agar tidak terlalu menimpa Yunho dia gunakan untuk menepuk dahi Yunho kasar.

Yunho diam sejenak dengan wajah cemberut. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Yoochun sampai akhirnya Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup dagu Yoochun, "Cemburu, hmm?" ucap Yunho dengan kekehan pelan.

"Masih berani bertanya? Berengsek," desis Yoochun kasar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan turun dari atas tubuh Yunho. Memilih untuk tidur sambil membelakangi Yunho.

Yunho mash terkekeh. Tangannya perlahan dia gerakan untuk memeluk Yoochun dari belakang, "Kita harus berakting profesional, kan? Kau mau hubungan kita ketahuan, hmm?" Yunho mengosokkan ujung hidungnya ke belakang telinga Yoochun, membuat tubuh dalam pelukannya bergidik.

Yoochun memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Yunho, "Kau boleh berakting. Tetapi '_having sex'_ dengan Jaejoong-_hyung_ selama 5 hari sekali itu juga keterlaluan! Kau menganggapku apa? Dengan Junsu saja aku jarang melakukannya!" protes Yoochun.

Benar kata Yoochun. Mereka berdua menyembunyikan hubungan ini dengan sesempurna mungkin. Orang luar hanya mengetahui bahwa Yunho berpacaran dengan Jaejoong sedangkan Yoochun berpacaran dengan Junsu. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan antara mereka berdua yang sudah dirajut selama 2 tahun. Mereka merajut hubungan ini sejak Yunho sudah lima bulan berpacaran dengan Jaejoong sedangkan Yoochun sedang memulai awal hubungannya dengan Junsu. Awal dari semua ini sebenarnya adalah kecelakaan.

Saat itu dimana Yunho dan Yoochun sedang bertengkar. Hal ini membuat Yunho mencari pelarian ke Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh hati ke pada Yunho yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Tidak tega menolak Jaejoong, Yunho mengiyakan keinginan Jaejoong. Yoochun yang panas membalas dendamnya dengan mengecani Junsu. Sampai akhirnya setelah lima bulan Yunho berpacaran dengan Jaejoong hubungan Yunho dan Yoochun kembali membaik. Mereka berbicara dan semuanya selesai.

Yunho kembali dekat dengan Yoochun begitu juga sebaliknya. Sampai akhirnya Yunho keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya lebih menyukai Yoochun. Walaupun yang mendengar hanya Yoochun, tetapi saat itu mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri dengan wajah merah karena malu. Sampai akhirnya mereka mulai berhubungan. Antara Yoochun serta Yunho tidak ada yang tega memutuskan Jaejoong ataupun Junsu. Mereka berada dalam satu boyband dan saat Yoochun dan Yunho melakukan hal itu, yang terjadi malah hanya pertengkaran. Maka dari itu mereka berdua menyembunyikan hal ini baik-baik.

"Jaejoong lebih sering meminta kepadaku, Chunnie... jangan pecemburu begitu," Yunho balas menyentil pipi Yoochun pelan tetapi mengundak tatapan tajam dari Yoochun.

"Tapi tadi kau yang memintanya!" ujar Yoochun frustasi.

Yunho menyeringai, "Lalu?"

Mata Yoochun melotot kesal, "Terserah! Fuck you Jung Yunho!" umpat Yoochun sambil menendang perut Yunho keras.

Yunho yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak hanya mengerang sakit sedangkan Yoochun sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan mengulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam saat perutnya sudah tidak sakit lagi, "Dengar Chunnieku sayang~"—Yunho perlahan mengelus punggung Yoochun walaupun terhalang selimut—"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menampakan raut cemburu. Ada kalanya aku merasa ragu dengan perasaanmu," Yunho segera bergerak memeluk Yoochun yang masih terbungkus selimut, "Aku hanya membuktikannya. Dan Ta-da~ kau mencitaiku," Yunho bergerak mengecup punggung Yoochun walaupun hanya dari balik selimut.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak. Detik kelima dia segera menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kembali menendang perut Yunho, "Berengsek! Kau mau bercanda denganku?" Yoochun cukup emosi karena dipermainkan oleh Yunho segera melancarkan tendangan maut.

Yunho yang sudah merasa akan ditendang kembali, sudah memeluk perutnya dengan tangan agar tendangan Yoochun tidak telak mengenai perutnya, "Hahaha~ _Arraso_... _Mian_, _ne_?" Yunho segera menarik tengkuk Yoochun dan menempelkan bibir mereka dengan erat.

Yoochun berdecih dalam hati dan segera mengigit bibir bawah Yunho yang lebar agar Yunho mau membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat Yoochun mengangkat tubuhnya agar menindih Yunho. Yoochun menekan dahi Yunho agar wajah Yunho dapat sedikit mendongak dan memudahkannya untuk mengecup bibir Yunho.

Dengan gemas Yoochun menghisap bibir bawah Yunho sedangkan tangannya yang lain sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho yang senang karena respon Yoochun segera menarik tengkuk Yoochun semakin dalam. Yunho sendiri sedang menjilati bibir atas Yoochun sambil sesekali mengigitinya.

Yoochun terlebih dahulu melepas ciuman itu dan segera menarik nafas sebanyaknya. Dua detik kemudian Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasukannya ke celah bibir Yoochun yang terbuka karena hendak menarik nafas. Yoochun yang kaget segera mengatupkan bibirnya membuat ujung lidah Yunho tergigit.

"Aw!" jerit Yunho pelan sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Lidahnya sedikit dia julurkan sedangkan tangan kanannya mengipasi mulutnya karena ujung lidahnya terasa perih sekali.

"Omo... maaf aku tidak sengaja," Yoochun segera menundukkan tubuhnya dan menjilat ujung lidah Yunho yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kejam sekali," gumam Yunho dan dibalas dengan bibir Yoochun yang mengecurut.

Yunho diam sejenak lalu mulai tertawa. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Yoochun dan menghisap jakun Yoochun yang menonjol.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak akan tidur," Yunho mengeringai dan segera menghisap pundak Yunho untuk memberikan _kissmark_ disana. Yunho tidak berani memberikannya di leher karena takut mengundang tanya.

Yoochun yang sedang menikmati bagaimana mulut, gigi serta lidah Yunho bekerja memberikan _kissmark _perlahan memposisikan kakinya di selangkangan Yunho. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yoochun menggunakan lututnya untuk menggesek penis Yunho yang tampaknya sudah mulai bangun walaupun masih tertutup celana.

Yoochun menyeringai dan memperkeras gerakan kakinya saat penis Yunho sudah sangat menegang. Kekehan yang Yoochun keluarkan berubah menjadi desahan karena Yunho menarik _nipple_-nya dari luar baju.

"Ah~ nakal!" Yoochun segera menepis tangan Yunho yang mulai mengerayangi dadanya.

"Kau juga nakal, _my baby_ Chun," Yunho segera memeluk Yoochun dan membalikan posisi mereka menjadi Yunho yang diatas dengan berguling.

Yunho menyeringai dan segera menanggalkan semua pakaiannya di depan Yoochun, "Bagaimana dengan _sex_ yang keras dan kasar, Chun? Kita belum pernah mencobanya kan?" tanya Yunho sambil membantu Yoochun membuka bajunya.

Yoochun menautkan alisnya bingung. Sex yang keras dan kasar? Sex yang bagaimana?

Yoochun mulai mengerti maksud Yunho saat tiba-tiba _namja_ di hadapannya menarik kaki Yoochun ke atas dan membentangkannya lebar-lebar.

"Tu-tunggu. Jangan bilang kau mau langsung masuk!" Yoochun mengerang dan berusaha memberontak saat Yunho menekan luar _rectum_-nya dengan ujung penis Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum _innocent_, "Kan keras dan kasar, Chunnie-_chagiya_~" ucap Yunho sambil menyentil penis Yoochun yang mulai menegang. Detik berikutnya...

_Sleb_

"AAARGH!"

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka salah satu matanya saat mendapati Yunho sudah pergi dari kamarnya. Bibirnya mengecurut imut. Segera Jaejoong bangkit dan meraih pakaiannya, "Bhuu~ Yunnie jelek! Seenaknya ninggalin Jae."

Jaejoong sedikit menghentakkan kakinya saat menemukan pakaiannya sudah kotor karena _sperma_. Setelah itu Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan tubuhya terutama selangkangannya yang lengket.

Jaejoong yang baru masuk ke kamar mandinya segera menuju cermin besar yang ada di sana. Tangannya dia letakan di atas pinggangnya sambil memandangi kaca, "Padahal Joongie lebih sexy dari pada Chunnie. Tapi kenapa Yunnie lebih suka Chunnie ya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil melenggak-lenggokan tubuhnya di depan cermin.

"Apa Yunnie lebih suka main sama seme? Hmmp..." Jaejoong meletakan tangannya di bawah dagu, "Jadi Joongie harus bersikap lebih _manly_ ya?" gumam Jaejoong lagi.

Omo saudara-saudara, jangan pernah menganggap Jaejoong tidak tahu tentang hubungan Yunho dan Yoochun. Dia sudah tahu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kalau udah cinta mau gimana lagi? Hahaha~

* * *

**END**

* * *

HUAKAKAKKA! Author bawa couple 2U~

Kkkk~ mendadak jatuh cinta sama couple ini... kalo udah cinta mau digimanain lagi? Lol

Seperti author note yang diatas, this fic just for fun. Nggak ada salahnya kan gw nulis couple 2U~? masih ada slight YunJae, lagi. Gw nggak mau cerita ini dibawa berat. Karena ntar pasti yang ada Yoochun sama JJ tampar-tamparan buat ngerebutin Yunho. Nggak lucu banget... (-w-")

Jadi, NO SEQUEL~

.

_Nggak ada sequel... Nggak ada NC~ ;D_

Gw nggak bisa nulis NC. Nulis adegan hot di fic CHANGE! aja rasanya pengen garuk-garuk meja sangking gemeterannya. Walaupun gw pernah Roling Playing jadi cowo (seme) dan pernah mengotori (istilah bagus dibanding memperkosa) couple Roling Playing gw (dia RP jadi cowo juga, tapi juga) tapi tetep nggak bisa (OTL)

.

Bagi yang membaca fic gw yang Protect... setelah gw putuskan...

_**TIDAK ADA SEQUEEEL~ XD**_

Gw nggak tau harus ngelajutinnya gimana. Plotnya gimana~ #digebukreaders

.

Btw, gw pengen nulis fic YunJae yang dimana Jae-nya punya _**Self Injury**_ (ituloh penyakit kejiwaan yang suka menyakiti diri sendiri). Ntar pikirin plot dulu ^O^)/

.

Last,

Berkenan?


End file.
